broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Robyn
'Author's Notes (READ!)' Robyn 'is NoLongerHERE!!'s OC pony, so please... don't make any editions on this page without my proper permission! Thank you so much. :3 =D 'INFO “Nah, you have to catch me first!” *Smirks* '''- Her signature catchphrase whenever she snatches stuff from someone and flies away with it. ''Name:'' Robyn ''Pony Kind:'' Pegasus ''Gender:'' Female ''Age:'' 19 ''Hometown:'' Ohioof (presumably) ''Recent''' Location(s):'' '''Anywhere in Everlot; she usually can be found at woodland areas and waterfalls ''Occupation:'' Trapezie Artist at a Travelling Circus (formerly); Wanderer & Traceuse ''Status:'' Runaway, Stray & Homeless ''Fur:'' Brown ''Hair:'' Medium blue & Dark indigo blue; unkempt mane with splotched pattern and spiky tail ''Eyes:'' Lime green ''Cutie Mark:'' Black Ant ''Clothing / Accessories:'' Nothing ''Items / Weapons:'' Magic Amethyst ''Pets:'' Liza (iguana) & Lukas (opossum) 'Other distinctive features: ' *Three freckles in the cheeks *A dark chocolate brown five-pointed-star-shaped birth marking on her forehead (sometimes hidden by her locks of hair) *A red scar across her left eye caused by a beast's claw attack 'Personality: ' *Mischievous *Neutral (she tends to act like an antihero, but she also doesn't like seeing someone in danger) *Easygoing *Tomboyish *Cocky *Eccentric (a little) *Sometimes may be skittish (she often twitches and/or hyperventilates) 'Likings: ' *Tree Sap *Grass *Flowers (she eats them...) *Pranking anypony usually by snatching their belongings, flying away with them, making their owners chase her (much to her delight) and finally dropping the items on a faraway distance from their home. *Parkour *Doing freestyle circus feats *Swimming on waterfalls, lakes and big fountains *Juggling with whatever thing she finds or ‘borrows’ *Cuddling and playing with Liza and Lukas '''Dislikes: *Enclosed places or being indoors (claustrophobia) *Seeing her best friends in danger *Being grounded due to something hurting her wings *Theft and thieves 'Abilities / Powers:' *''Flight'' (14 wingpower) *''Physical Fighter ''(16 stamina level) *''Energy Wave:'' Only while holding the Magic Amethyst, she can generate powerful energy waves. (The energy waves' technicolor effects and damage range resemble the Gamma-leveled PSI Rockin' ability from EarthBound) *''Magic Force Field:'' Only while holding the Magic Amethyst, she will be enclosed by an invisible magic shield which protects her from magic attacks/spells. 'Relationships' *'The Carter Sisters' (Ebony & Onyx): ''Robyn met this duo one day and usually likes tagging along with them for whatever reason, mostly to annoy/bother Ebony for fun. *''Max Ford: Robyn is just an acquaintance of this petty thief male Pegasus. She despises him for his thieving ways. *''Veronica Glen:'' Robyn once had a magic duel with that capricious unicorn witch and lost the bet, and thus she turned into Veronica's Guineiagh Pig for a few weeks. Robyn is very afraid of Veronica henceforth; however, Robyn offers herself to be Veronica's personal spy and snitch... out of caprice. *''Princess Vida:'' One day around the Alta Vista Citadel, Robyn rescued the young Princess of Nature from being captured by a creepy beast. Then, Robyn got rewarded with the royal Key to the Citadel for her bravery. This event also made the young princess have a little crush on the lithe, young Pegasus. Robyn herself even has had daydreams about Princess Vida. Ocassionally, Robyn and the free-spirited Princess have secret encounters to know each other more: some of them turning awkward or playful. Whenever they are together, Robyn acts as her loyal steed and bodyguard. More Data * She left home because of her family’s conflicts and negligence. * During one of her journeys, she rescued two animals from danger in different moments and places, and made them her best friends: Liza the lazy iguana and Lukas the naughty opossum. She loves hugging Liza and Lukas; they are more than just 'pets' to her and she will do anything to keep them safe from danger. * Robyn always can find something to eat thanks to nature and without needing money at all. She considers forests and waterfalls her new cozy home too... her favorite places for survival. GALLERY Category:Pony Category:Pegasus Category:Female